La seule véritée
by MisticElfe
Summary: Le jour est venu ou Sesshoumaru à renvoyé Rin chez les siens mais...fin de l'histoire désomais en ligne, chapitre 9 et 10.
1. Un rendez vous piègé

Voici ma première fic.

Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas à moi meme si j'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas

Alors je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

**_La seule véritée_**

_Un rendez-vous piègé_

Le jour est venu, le jour tant redouté où il m'a renvoyé chez les miens. Lui, le grand youkaï, ne voulais plus de moi dans ses jambes. Il ne m'a pas reconduit dans un village. Il disait qu'ils ne voudraient pas de moi s'ils apprenaient que j'avais été à son service pendant toute ces années. Il s'est retourné et est parti à l'aventure avec Jaken, cet abruti, cet incapable crapaud sans cervelle, que j'appréciais pour sa loyauté envers mon propre maître, celui-la même dont j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse au fils des années.  
J'aurais du savoir, après toutes ces années passées au près de lui que s'il me laissait la, se n'étais pas que j'étais devenu un fardeau, mais bien qu'il croyait son âme devenue faible à protégé une « simple humaine ». Il aurait le cœur brisé à ma mort, moi étant une mortelle.  
J'aurais du voir dans ses yeux la lueur de tristesse qui était apparu quelques secondes pour ensuite disparaître.  
J'aurais du entendre son « au revoir » losqu' il s'est retourné dans ma direction incapable de me faire dos plus longtemps. Il savait bien que ses murmures n' auraient été entendus que par des démons de sang pur et que, moi, j'en étais incapable .  
Mais je n'ai pas su.  
Et je suis partie vers une nouvelle vie, du moins c'est ce que je croyais même si c'étais totalement faux.  
Maintenant je suis encore Rin, la même qui a été autrefois recueillit par ce démon si froid a mon égard. Je suis toujours en vie, je n'ai pas de mari ni d'enfant car je n'ai pu me résoudre à en aimé un autre. Je crois bien qu'il le sait. Je suis devenue une jeune femme au physique semblable à celui de Kagome. Les hommes ne restent pas indifférent à ma beauté mais restent figée devant cet air froid que j'ai emprunté à Sesshoumaru en souvenir des temps passés.  
Je vais encore souvent cueillir des fleurs pour lui et les poses au bas de ma porte. Je crois que lui non plus ne c'est pas totalement résonné à ne plus jamais me revoir et c'est la seule chose qui me garde encore en vie.  
Parfois j'entends quelqu'un dans le noir, silencieux, désireux de ne pas faire remarquer sa présence. Mais, maintenant, j'ai appris. S'il vient ce soir je l'attendrai car je sais qu'il n'est jamais loin. Son odeur est partout, je ne devrais pas le savoir mais je le sais quand même. Seul son odeur annonceur de la présence de ce youkai de l'Ouest peut à ce point effrayé les autres démons pour les dissuader de venir piller ce village sans défense.  
C'est jour de pleine lune. Je suis sortie et je sais qu'il viendra pour me protégée si je suis seule dans la forêt, il l'a toujours fait. Je n'ai pas peur. Je suis habitué à être éclairée seulement par la lune.  
Je sais qu'il viendra.  
Des heures passent sans bruit. Je me suis allongée sur le sol entre les arbres et fait semblant de dormir. Je sais qu'il ne m'approchera pas si je suis éveillée et qu'il n'y as aucun danger.  
Je le sens. Il est la, tapis dans les ténèbres des arbres, tout près.  
Enfin il se relève. Je l'entends s'approché. Je voudrais tant ouvrir les yeux pour revoir son doux visage mais j'y résiste.  
Je sais. Il sait que je ne dors pas car il s'est arrêté à quelque pas. Je n'ai plus le choix. Il partira en ayant cru tombé dans un piège si je ne me lève pas.  
Je m'appuie sur le sol et m'accote sur le tronc de l'arbre le plus près. Je le regarde à peine. Les yeux fixés sur le sol je murmure son nom qu'il entend très bien.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama?  
Oui je l'ai appelé seigneur. Il le voulait.  
- C'est bien vous?  
Je ne reçois aucune réponse de sa part mais il baise la tête à son tour, juste un peu. Il a honte.  
– Pourquoi ne m'approchez-vous pas? Avez vous peur?  
Je viens de le regardé droit dans les yeux, je sens mon visage tourné au rouge de m'avoir permis pareil affront. Je rebaisse la tête.  
- Désolé. J'avais tellement envie de vous revoir.  
Il reste silencieux comme à son habitude. Je ne le supporte pas. Je voudrais qu'il parle, qu'il ME parle.  
Je me relève d'un bond, je suis en colère et il le sait. Je le vois reculé de presque rien mais il a quand même reculé. Je serre les points.  
– Mais parlez-moi. Je ne suis pas sourde et vous n'êtes pas muet. Je ne supporte pas de vous voir vous enfermé dans votre mutisme. J'aimais déjà mieux quand vous me disiez des ordres.  
À ce simple mot il s'écroule à terre. Les jambes recroquevillées sous son corps et la tête dans les mains. Je m'approche, je voudrais le forcer à se relevé mais je ne suis pas impitoyable et je ne frapperai pas celui que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Il le sait. Il sait tout.  
Je tombe à mon tour, je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras mais ne le fais pas, je n'ai jamais osé. J'ai trop peur de sa réaction.  
Il se force à me regardé. Sa crise de larmes est passé mes ses yeux restent mouillé. Il me regarde, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sans rage, sans colère, et sans aucun droit sur ma personne. Il me regarde comme on regarde les étoiles. Un regard de fierté mais remplis de honte pour sa propre personne.  
- Me pardonneras-tu un jour Rin?  
- Vous pardonné mais de quoi? Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien vous refuser et encore moins vous en vouloir. Ne restez pas ainsi à pleurez sur votre sort. J'ai pu revoir votre visage même si je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir dans cet état.  
- Je n'ai pu te laisser et seulement aujourd'hui je te le dis car tu m'as pris au piège. C'étais bien pensé.  
Je vois au ralentie sa main s'approché de mon visage et caressé ma joue du bout de ses griffes.  
Je me sens bien. Je suis si contente qu'il soit là.  
Je m'approche de lui jusqu'a ce que mon corps soit contre le sien et j'appuie ma tête sur son épaule. Je sens les muscles de son coup se tendre, il ne s'y attendait pas, moi non plus d'ailleurs mais quand je fais un mouvement pour déplacé ma tête il m'en empêche en plaçant sa main sur celle-ci. Il ne le veut pas. Je ne comprends pas. Il me force à le regardé. Il est si beau. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je suis contente. C'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu m'imaginer car à cet instant il ne désire nullement que je parte. Un rayon de lune passe à travers le feuillage pour venir se refléter dans les yeux de mon ancien maître.  
- Je ne pourrai jamais vous oublier. Je ne le veux pas. Dites-moi que vous le savez.  
- Oui je le sais mais je n'ai pas le choix de vous laissé ici avec ces humains.  
Une lueur de dégoût passe dans ses yeux. Il n'a toujours pas accepté le fait que les humains sont plus que des animaux.  
- C'est votre monde ici  
- Non, vous vous trompez. Mon monde c'est vous.  
Ses yeux se remplissent de tristesses, du moins autant qu'un être comme lui peut en avoir.  
Je le sens se relevé. Ses yeux n'expriment plus aucunes émotion. Il me regarde un instant avant de se retourné et de partir.  
- Je vous attendrai ici dans une lune complète, si vous n'y êtes pas, j'en conclurai que vous êtes mort au combat et entreprendrai de partir chercher votre dépouille. Pour ensuite gardé vos terres à votre place.  
Je n'ai fait que murmurer mais je sais qu'il m'a entendue, il a ralenti l'allure pour reprendre quelques instants après sa démarche habituelle. J'attends déjà avec impatience cette nouvelle rencontre et entreprend de retrouvée mon chemin dans cette forêt. Les nuages viennent faire obstacle à la lune et rend ma marche plus ardue…


	2. Une rencontre insoupçonnée

Note : Et voila' cette partie d'histoire étais déja écrite. J'attendais de l'envoyé pour savoir si sa vallait la peine que je le fasse. Après ces.. koi.. 6-7 jour j'ai 5 reviews, superbe! alors c'est ça, je rajoute se chapitre en espérant que vous l'aimiez.  
Bonne lecture

* * *

**_La seule véritée_**

_Une rencontre i__nsoupçonnée_

Mes yeux ont eu largement le temps de s'habitué à la pénombre et je vois presque aussi bien quand plein jour. Je ne porte pas grand attention a ce qui m'entoure trop occupée à pensé. Je n'aurais pas du lui tendre un tel piège. Après tout il était encore mon maître. Mes yeux s'attardent sur quelque chose. Je crois avoir vue une ombre se déplacé mais bon, ce devait n'être qu'une illusion due a la fatigue.  
Je continue mon chemin avec la désagréable sensation que l'on m'observe. Ça me fait pensé « au bon vieux temps » quand Jaken étais supposé veillé sur moi pendant que je prenais mon bain. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celui-là. D'ailleurs où est-il passé? Aurait-il put renoncé a servir Sesshoumaru pendant mon absence? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais alors c'est qu'il serait mort de vieillesse. Et si c'étais le cas, pourquoi mon maître ne l'aurait pas fait revenir des morts avec son épée?  
De retour à la réalité je sens bien que l'on m'observe. Je ne sais pas qui cela peut-il bien être mais je sais que ce n'est ni mon maître ni son serviteur.  
– Allez, sortez de la. Auriez vous peur d'une ningen?  
Je savait que cette ruse pousserait n'importe quel abruti de hanyo a se montré et même les youkai s'y faisait prendre haïssant être insulté ou provoqué de la sorte. Et j'avais raison. Je le sus quand quelque chose se propulsa dans les airs pour atterrir devant moi.  
– Je n'ai pas peur de toi petite humaine. Mais pourquoi porte tu l'odeur de mon … frère?  
– Au que je suis triste. Je crois que ta mémoire te fait défaut. Ne te rappelle tu pas la petite fille qui suivait Sesshoumaru partout? À ce que je vois non. Toujours à la recherche du shikon je parie, vu que tu n'est pas plus youkai qu'a ta naissance.  
Au oui, j'ai touché une corde sensible en le rabaissant devant mon maître. J'en avait envie depuis si longtemps. Ça se voit facilement dans ses yeux (et oui il faut toujours regardé les yeux) avec la flamme de colère et de rage qui y dense.  
– Tu vas me payé cet affront.  
Il se jeta sur moi. Trop tard. Je me déplaçai de quelques pas et « pof » la face dans un arbre.  
– Ahahahaha! Très drôle. Tu est vraiment aussi baka qu'il le dit. De toute manière tu devrait avoir plus important à faire que de t'attaqué à une pauvre fille sans défense. Ta Kagome doit t'attendre, à moins qu'elle ait enfin compris qu'elle méritait mieux que toi.  
– Grrr..!  
– Oui, oui, grogne autant que tu veut, tu ne ferais pas peur à une mouche avec l'emprunte de l'arbre dans ta face. Ahahaha!  
Frustré, preuve qu'il ne faut pas grand chose pour le faire sortir de ses gons, il partit. Je fis de même. Je savais que l'on viendrait me voir tôt le lendemain, comme a chaque jour, et que l'on s'inquièterais de mon absence.  
On tentais souvent de me marié à des hommes « parfait » à leurs avis et ils ne comprenaient pas que j'étais incapable de prendre époux.

Une nuit à passé, puis deux et ensuite trois… Des journées toutes semblables mais chaque journée me rapprochait un peut plus de mon bien aimé et cela uniquement réussissait à me réconforté dans mes passes sombres ou je devais confronté les hommes et les femmes du villages qui me prenait en défaut. Je n'étais pas, celons eux, digne de vivre.  
Il y as bien ce cher bâtard qui m'as rendu visite une ou deux fois mais à la fin ce n'étais plus distrayant.  
En fait, j'étais triste, plutôt mélancolique, de devoir attendre tout ce temps pour le revoir. Mes rêves étaient toujours dirigée vers lui et même lorsque j'étais éveillé c'est à lui que je pensais.  
Il m'est bien arrivé de pensé à Jaken, souvent plus pour en rire que d'autres choses mais je me demandais ce qui advenait de lui. Peut-être avait-il quitté mon maître en quête du compagne. Qui sais?  
J'étais triste. J'ai risqué de renversé à plusieurs reprises du thé sur les genoux de mes sois disant invité ce qui m'as valut une encore plus mauvaise réputation, celle d'étourdie maladroite.  
Un mois, un mois complet c'étais bien trop long et vous pouvez me croire.

Enfin…

Un lune c'est écoulé et je suis la au point de rendez-vous fixé à l'attendre, incertaine. Je suis assise, appuyé contre un arbre, regardant le vide.  
Il n'allait pas venir j'en étais presque certaine. Il m'en voulait de l'avoir piégé et je suppose que c'est normal.  
J'ai envie de pleuré et me traite de baka moi même et à haute voie même si mes mots sont a peine audible.  
Mes yeux sont pleins d'eau et je me force à les essuyez d'un revers de main me relevant en même temps.  
Je savais à présent qu'il ne viendrait pas, du moins c'est ce que je pensais en cet instant ne voyant pas les yeux brillant m'observé à travers le feuillages des arbres.  
Je me suis accoté de nouveau sur l'arbre me laissant choir et glissé jusqu'au sol, j'avais besoins de déversé mes larmes de désarroi


	3. Dans ses bras

__

Note : Bon ben voila un piti chapitre pour vous. Le prochain ne seras pas sous le point de vue de rin, dumoin un bout... vuos allez voir pourquoi si vous lisez juaqu'a la fin.

**

* * *

**

**_La seule véritée_**

_Dans ses bras_

Je ne sais combien de temps à passé avant que je me calme. J'étais à bout, j'avais utilisé toutes mes forces pour pleuré. Quel malheur, s'il m'aurait vu, qu'aurait-il pensé de moi? Je lui ferais certainement honte.  
_Je me suis replacé contre le tronc de l'arbre et ai attendue que mes spasmes s'arrêtent totalement. J'avais toujours des larmes sur les joues et je gardais la tête basse. J'allais plus mal que mal._  
_Je savais que je n'avais plus assez de force pour retourné au village mais je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir dans le froid de la nuit, sans feu et sans présence pour me réconforté_  
_« Crack! »_  
_Je fis le saut et me mise immédiatement en quête de ce qui avait produit ce bruit. Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir de chercher longtemps. _  
_Sesshoumaru se tenais devant moi, me dévisageant._  
_Il n'étais pas mort! Il ne m'en voulais pas!_  
_Je le vis s'agenouiller ne me quittant pas du regard. Même ainsi, il restais impressionnant._  
_Je rabaissai la tête, effrayée à l'idée de l'irrité d'une quelconque manière mais, contre toute attente, une main posé sur ma joue me fis relevé la tête. _  
_- Pourquoi pleure-tu?_  
_Un sanglot noua de nouveau ma gorge et je pu entrouvrir mes lèvres bien qu'aucun son n'en sorti. Mes yeux s'embuèrent pendant qu'une larme, seule, traçais son chemin sur ma joue. Je ne voulais pas pleurée du moins pas en sa présence, je me devais d'être forte._  
_Je sentis sa main essuyée ma larme et je me risquai à le regardé droit dans les yeux, y mettant tout mon cœur, tout mon âme, pour qu'il comprenne la cause de mon chagrin.  
- Rin…  
Je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il s'étais annoncé mais, maintenant, j'avais froid, trop froid._  
_Je commençais à claquée des dents et je ne pouvais rien y faire._  
_Mes larmes se sont remises à coulé et dans mon inconscience du danger je m'approchai de mon maître. J'étais tellement près de lui que j'osai même posé ma tête sur son épaule , assombrissant son habit des larmes qu'il me restait à versé.  
- Sess..sesshou…maru… sa…  
Ma voie était tremblante et bien que j'eus envie de finir ce que j'avais à dire il m'en dissuada.  
- Shuuuuut! Calme toi Rin. Tout vas bien.  
Si seulement s'étais vrai. Il avais posé sa main sur ma tête pour me réconforté mais ça n'y changeais rien. Réprimant un sanglot je réussit avec peine à dire ces quelques mots.  
- Sesshoumaru? J'ai.. j'ai froid.  
- Il fait pourtant chaud. Veut tu retourné au village? On pourras s'occupé de toi.  
- Sur.. surtout pas! Rentré si tard…  
Sur ces mots Sesshoumaru se leva, me prenant de son bras valide..  
- Que faites-vous?  
- …  
Aucune réponse. Il me regarda pour ensuite s'avancer vers un grand arbre. Il s'assit, me tenant toujours avec son bras, contre cet arbre. Je ne comprenais pas. Puis, il m'assit sur lui, en travers de ses jambes. _  
_Je levai des yeux interrogateurs vers lui avant qu'il ne prenne ma tête et la pose contre son torse._  
_Je le regardai à nouveau ne pouvant m'empêchée de trouvé qu'il étais beau._  
_J'avais toujours froid mais je me sentais bien. Je savais qu'il ne pouvais rien m'arrivé. Et, pendant qu'il caressait distraitement mes cheveux, je m'assoupie._

* * *

Je vous laisse imaginé le reste.. inquiétez vous pas je vous laise pas tombé mais vous avisez pas dme laissé tombé

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont "reviewer" sa me fais cahud au coeur de savoir qu'on aime les petites histoires que je fais comme sa, pour le plaisir.

Réponse au reviews

**sailorkagome-chan** : merci pour le reviews toi aussi.

**nahi** : j'écris fensé Ô.o, j'étais pas au courant. en tout cas j'imagine qu'on peutdécrire l'écriture que j'utulise pour cette histoire comme étan fensé mais en fait j'essait just de le raconté avec les mots que Rin pourrait employé rendu adolescente et bien élevée. et merci pour le truc pour les review.

**sarifa** : ah oui? c'est si bon? ah ben merci. et.. moi aussi jA'i hate de conaitre la suite. Je vis l'aventure en même temp que vous. j'ai aucune idée d'où je m'en vais mais j'y vais pareil.

**chikyuuki** : Bwahaha je suis diabolique. J'adore rabaisser inu. Je sais pas si vous voyez l'image de quand y rentre dans l'arbrepis qu'y se relève mais moi oui et sa me fait mourir de rire.

**fluffy-yama** : j'écris bien? j'ai pas trop de faute au moin? ' nah sans rire je savasi pas que c'étais si bon que sa.

**Wish-i-could-read-your-mi** : merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette histoire

Bon bah je pens qui me manque personne qui ma revier depuis le début de cette fic alors c'est sa. On se revoit au prochain chapitre.


	4. La faiblesse d'un coeur

Note : Et voila un nouveau chapitre. C'est fou come l'inspiration vient apres une seule phrase

Et bah oui..les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi

Bonne lecture et on se revoit dans le bas de la page

* * *

_**La seule véritée**_

_La faiblesse d'un coeur_

J'étais tapis dans le noir à les épié depuis déjà un bon moment et j'étais surpris de ne pas avoir été remarqué plus tôt. D'entre les arbres, j'ai vu la petite humaine s'approché du seigneur et celui-ci la prendre dans ses bras. J'ai même été choqué qu'a un certain moment le Youkai paraisse s'inquiété du sort de l'humaine. Ce n'étais pas bien vu et ce ne le serais certainement jamais. Je vous jure j'ai même émis un grognement de dégoût et je vis le seigneur de l'ouest me regardé sans paraître pour autant m'apercevoir, avant qu'il ne se revire pour posé ses yeux sur ce qui semble être sa protégée. Toujours aussi dégoûté et peut-être même plus je m'efforçai à faire le moins de bruit possible pur ne pas attiré l'attention sur mon être. J'avais beau me faire discret mais, malgré toute mes précaution, le grand Youkai regarda dans ma direction à plusieurs reprise et à chaque fois, une goutte de sueur réussissait à perlé sur mon front. Mais, à un certain moment, trop dégoûté pour resté en place plus longtemps je parti faisant craqué les branches sur mon passage et, de ce fait, me faisant remarqué. Le grand seigneur avait posé ses lèvres sur la chevelure de la pitoyable humaine. Elle ne le méritais pas, elle n'étais pas digne de son attention, de l'attention qu'il lui portait à elle, et je me jurai de lui faire payé chèrement le coût de cet attention.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Le craquement d'une branche me fis soudain refaire surface de mes pensée. J'avais oublié que nous étions épié, surveillé, par quelqu'un don je ne reconnaissait nullement l'odeur et j'étais choqué de ma propre stupidité. Je l'avais laissé voir mon point faible et j'en souffrirais sûrement. Pourtant, je ne pouvais faire grand chose. Avec Rin sur mes genoux tout mouvement m'étais interdit car je ne pouvais me permettre qu'elle se réveille. Je grognai. J'étais dans l'incapacité d'allé faire taire cet inconnu à jamais et ma réputation en serait gravement salie.  
Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon fardeau tandis qu'une question, idiote mais toute fois une question s'imposait à mon esprit. Es ce qu'elle méritais que je mette ma propre vie en danger pour sauvegardé la sienne. Non, ce ne devrait pas être le cas et, même si je n'avais pas voulu suivre les traces de mon père, son influence m'avait rattrapé, son sang, dans mes veine, me faisait regretté d'avoir vu le jour. J'avais beau tout savoir des stratégie de combat, de toute les attaques, de toute les ripostes, je ne valait pas mieux qu'un humain car, oui je l'avoue, j'étais tombé amoureux d'une femme de cette race. Quelle honte.  
Ma fièrement m'empêchait de le dire et j'avais de la difficulté à l'accepté moi même mais, je le savais. Toutes ces années ou elle n'étais près de moi, à chaque seconde à chaque moment, je revoyais des images d'elle me regardant, chevauchant Ah-Un ou même asticotant Jaken. Toute ces années ou, dans mon cœur, elle n'étais rien de plus qu'une enfant que je protégeais de sa propre race. Mais, au cour des années qui passait son rire et ses manières me manquaient toujours plus. Ces images d'elle me hantais de plus en plus souvent si bien qu'un jour je m'étais résigné à allé la voir, l'espionné dans son sommeil.  
Comme sa compagnie me manquais.  
Je ne m'avais toujours pas avoué que je désirais plus que son innocente bonté, plus que ses rires et ses fleurs mais je fut bien contraint à m'y résigné quand, une nuit aussi calme que celle-ci, je rêvai d'elle.  
Je m'en souvient encore bien, je me souvient de tout, mais la chose qui m'avais le plus frappé étais à mon réveil, cet étrange sentiment de solitude qui me serrait le cœur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je l'aime, elle, ma faiblesse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'aime une humaine. Je la regardais toujours collé contre mon corps, et je respirai un bon coup pour me remettre les idées en place. J'avais beau le nié mais je savais que j'étais rendu faible et que je ne serais plus le même, jamais.  
J'avais beau tenté de me convaincre du contraire mais de la savoir entre me bras, la, protégé de tout, me faisait me sentir bien.  
Pourquoi fallait-il que je l'aime, elle que j'avais considérée ma fille pendant bien des années.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

J'étais réveillé depuis déjà quelque instant mais me m'efforçais de bougé le moins possible profitant du fait d'être ainsi collé sur mon maître. Je fus étonné qu'il ne remarque pas tout de suite mon réveil car, autrefois, j'étais à peine sorti de mon rêve qu'il me faisait savoir de me levé. Il savait, à l'instant même, que mon sommeil venait de finir.  
Mais, la, toute contre lui, je me régalais de sa présence et sentais sa main passé dans mes cheveux d'un geste tout simple, presque tendre.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui l'empêchait de se rendre compte de mon réveil mais après tout, ça m'étais égal tant que je pouvais resté ainsi.  
Tandis que je pensais à lui, le rouge me monta o joue et je fus obligée je me donnée coup de main pour me sortir de la.

Rin?

Il venait de se rendre compte de mon réveil et avait arrêté son geste pour finalement passé son bras autour de mon corps.  
Je levai la têt pour lui faire signe que j'étais bien réveillé mais quand je croisai son regard je fus soudain inquiète pour mon maître. Il avait l'air absent, fatiguée, aussi malade que moi en cet instant. Mais, ce regard fut vite remplacé par son regard froid, son masque, et je me retins avec peine de lui demandé ce qui le troublais autant.

Rin rentre chez-toi.

Mais..

Il me regardas d'un air voulant dire, il n'y as pas de mais, et je rabaissai la tête, honteuse.

Pardonnez moi, c'est juste que.. c'est juste que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai vous revoir et…et… je ne veut pas retourné chez les humains.

Nous en avons déjà parlé Rin. La-bas tu est en sécurité.

Vous savez bien que c'est faut. Il n'y as pas d'endroit plus sécuritaire que vos côté.

Non Rin.

Il se levas, me tenant toujours de son seul bras et me déposai par terre devant lui.

-Mais… Non Rin. Vas-t'en.

* * *

ehe! J'espère que vous avez aimé parce que moi j'ai adorée écrire ce chapitre même si mon ordi fesait des siennes.

Bon ben c le temp de répondre au review moi je crois.

Alors commençons

**Nahi** : Je te dis un gros gros gros merci Nahi de me lire et de me faire tout c compliments. Si je pouvais j'en rougirais mais même si jle ferais tu le saurais pas alors je le ferai pas pck sa serait inutile. Ah et..Je vais essayé de continé mon histoire mon monde (lé autres vous être pas suposé comprendre dekoi je parl) comme je te l'avasi promis.

**sesshy142: **J'aime le pseudo dah.. C SESSHY!!!! loll y fallait que sa sorte. tout sa pour dire bah. c pas la suite que tu viens de lire la? alors a la prochaine.

**chikyuuki** : Je te suis reconnaisante, à chaque chapitre que j'écris tu me fait cadeau d'un review.

Bon après sa.. ques ce que je pourraisbien direair de pensé fort fort fort ah oui trouvé! vu que j'ai aucune idée de qui se cache dans la foret pour espionné nos 2 amoureux vous pourriez me faire une suggestion. Ce pourrait être inu, kouga, naraku, ou même une fille, ce pourrais être un nouveau personnage aussi ou juste un villageois, j'ai l'embarras du choix et c le cas de le dire alors à votre avis.. ce serait quoi le mieu?  
Alors à tout ceux qui se sont rendu jusqu'au bas de la page : Merci de m'avoir lu. et.. un ptit review, juste pour dire que vous êtes passé ça fait toujours du bien.


	5. Brulures

Note: Allo!! Dites tous merci à Nahi qui vous permet de lire se chapitre qui ne se serait jamais écrit sans son aide.

* * *

_**La seule véritée**_

_Brulures_

Le cri d'une femme recevant la mort me sorti soudain de mes pensées. J'étais étendue sur la natte qui me servait de lit et je cherchais a reprendre contact avec la réalité. Je me dirigeais à tâtons pour trouvé mon chemin jusqu'a la sortie uniquement pour être la spectatrice de cette scène plus que cauchemardesque. Les flammes grugeais les maisons abritant de nombreuses familles qui n'avaient réussit à s'échappé tandis que je distinguait à peine dan la noirceur de la nuit, quelques rares villageois s'enfuir vers la forêt, espérant ainsi sauvé leur pauvre vie.  
Le cri d'une autre mort me parviens au oreilles me poussant à regardé dans la direction du meurtrier. J'observai de sol ou gisait maintenant le corps de plusieurs humains abattu sauvagement.  
Une sombre silhouette se déplaçait vers moi en tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage sans aucune pitié. Cette ombre s'arrêta, me tournant le dos, à la hauteur du dernier obstacle le séparant encore de moi. Je vis dans l'horreur les flammes se reflété sur la lame d'un sabre tout juste extirpé de son fourreau, achevant de ce fait la vie de l'homme se tenant devant lui.  
Sa tête vint roulé à mes pied et, me regardant de ses yeux vide, elle me fit frémir d'un effrois que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Mon maître m'avait toujours défendu d'assisté à ses combats prétextant que j'en serait retournée à jamais et.. il n'avais pas tord.  
Je relevai mes propres yeux juste à temps pour voir la créature foncé dans ma direction et m'attrapé par le coup. Ses griffes se plantaient dans ma gorge comme si ma peau et ma chair n'étais qu'une piètre illusion, cependant je restait consciente, non de ma douleur mais de la présence de l'être qui venait de m'attaqué. C'étais mon maître. Lui, lui en qui j'avais totalement confiance, lui qui étais ma seule famille, ma seule attache. Et, au moment ou je réalisai cela, les larmes me vinrent au yeux sans que je ne puisse y changé quoi que ce soit. Qu'il me voit pleuré ne me dérangeais plus, de toute façons j'allais mourir dans quelques secondes.  
Je l'entendis rire, rire de mes larmes je suppose ou de mon impuissance face à lui. Je ne sais pourquoi mais ce rire me fis encore plus mal que s'il m'avait arraché le cœur d'un coup sec pour ensuite me le faire regardé tout en me disant, : - Regarde, regarde comme tu est faible. Tu ne me mérite pas. Tu ne me mériteras JAMAIS.  
Tandis que les ténèbres prenaient lentement possession de mon corps, son emprise se relâchât et je fut abandonné à mon sort, par terre.  
Rampant pour fuir celui qui venait de m'attaqué je remarquai à peine qu'il se tenait maintenant face à une autre personne qui lui ressemblait. Un autre démon venu pour l'aidé dans sa tâche. C'est la première impression qui m'as été donné de cette rencontre mais c'est aussi la seule car au moment ou les deux êtres s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre, j'avais déjà sombré.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Je cherchais depuis plusieurs jours l'être qui m'avait aperçut dans ma faiblesse mais celui-ci n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage si bien que j'étai incapable de le retracé, même à l'odeur. Une sourde colère entravait ma raison.  
Chose certaine, je n'avais pas réussit à le retrouvé.  
Et c'est découragé que je me résignai à retourné veillé sur Rin, la cause de tout ce trouble.  
La lune étais presque pleine et je me devais d'être la lorsqu'elle le serait vraiment.  
Je put cependant apercevoir le drame bien avant d'arrivé sur les lieux.  
C'est alors que je notai ma bêtise. J'avais laissé Rin sans surveillance et je risquait d'en payé le prix fort.  
Dans la nuit, l'incendie du village me guidais plus que fidèlement vers ma destination tandis que j'imaginai le pire tout en mettant ma faute sur le compte de mon propre empressement.  
Je m'étais fait prendre au piège. Cherchant plus loin, j'avais laissé à l'intrus le champ libre.  
Étais-je devenu à ce point sot, à ce point aveuglé par ce sentiment que les humains appellent amour pour ne plus voir les ruses employé par mes ennemis?  
Si c'est bien le cas, ma fin serais propre.  
Cherchant dans les décombres fumant le corps de Rin, j'aperçut celui qui étais la cause de tout cela, tenant à bout de bras celle que je tentais en vain de protégé.  
L'odeur de ses larmes s'ajouta à celle de la mort et à celle de l'inconnu que je traquais depuis tant de jours.  
Son odeur étais pareil à la mienne à quelque différence près. La guerre et le sang humain, plus quelque chose que je n'arrivait pas à décelé s'ajoutais à celle de la famille.  
Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête et lorsque je réalisai enfin qui il LA blessait, la rage m'envahi.  
Je le vis LA lâcher.  
Je LA vis s'éloignée.  
ERREUR!  
C'étais tout ce don j'avais besoin. Maintenant que je ne risquais plus de la blesser par accident, je m'élançai vers celui qui s'était attaqué à elle.  
J'attaquai tout en observant ma proie. Je tentais d'écourter le plus possible notre combat pour allé m'assuré qu'elle allait bien. Cependant ce n'étais pas que son apparence ou son odeur qui ressemblait à la mienne. Sa force, bien que légèrement moindre, me donnait du mal.  
Et, quand je posai enfin mon sabre contre sa gorge, j'entendit Rin prononcé mon nom d'une voie étrangement remplie de crainte.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde je tournai la tête pour la revoir, si petite.

Qui est tu?

* * *

Note : Surprise!! et oui, ce chapitre finit la, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop décu, c'est piti comme chapitre mais je compte me reprendre en mettant un autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine, content?

Alors les réponses au reviews, désolé si je dois faire cour mais mon "temp d'ordi" est écoulé depuis un bout.

**sarifa** : oui, c'est vrai, c'est plate que sesshou veuille pas que Rin reste mais la... il veut surtout pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Bon disons que sa à pas variment réussit mais sa c pas grave.

**chikyuuki : **merci pour l'idée mais je sais que quelqu'un l'as déja utulisé donc.. je 'ai pas pris.

**sesshy142 : **c'étais la suite, et voila un bout de plus à l'histoire, j'espère que t content. et.. ton foet.. t mieu de le gardé loin de moi.

**nahi: **merci nahi, t'est idée ont toujurs dans le même sens que les miennes j'espère que tu vas aimé le bout que j'ai rajouté.

Alors bye! et.. a dans moin d'une semaine ah et. encore merci de vos reviews!


	6. Un tout nouveau jour

Note :Je vous avait promis un nouveau chapitre avant la fin de la semaine? ah bah le voici! J'ai ADORÉ écrire ce chapitre mais dites le moi si je m'écarte trop de la vrai personalitée des personnages.Et ya pas que des points possitif quand on écrit.

Une amie(nah nah nahi je te pointe pas du doit) m'as fait remarqué un détail.  
Parfois Rin tutoie Sesshoumaru et d'autre fois elle le vouvoye. Kan Rin le tutoie c'est qu'elle est vraiment fru, lorsqu'elle le vouvoie c'est qu'elle ne l'est pas.  
Normalement Rin devrait vouvoyer Sesshoumaru-sama parce qu'il est plus important, plus fort qu'elle donc, elle lui doit le respect. Mais Sesshoumaru lui tutoie en permanence Rin parce qu'il ne lui doit pas le respect.

* * *

_**La seule véritée**_

_Un tout nouveau jour_

Je suis assis le dos contre un arbre, comme à l'habitude, mais un détail diffère. J'ai posé la tête de Rin sur mes jambes, une compresse d'eau froide sur son front. Bien que les plaies à son coup guérissent plutôt vite pour celle d'une humaine, je m'inquiète de son état. La fièvre l'as prise et dans son délire je l'entends dire et redire mon nom et, moi, je reste la, ne pouvant rien faire pour l'aidé.  
Un sentiment d'impuissance m'importune. Je ne connaissais plus la signification de ce mot avant aujourd'hui.  
Il s'est passé deux jour et deux nuits depuis le terrible incident. Deux jours complets pendant lesquels j'ai du veillé sur Rin tout en revivant la catastrophe causée par ma stupidité.

« flash back »

- Qui est-tu.  
- Que veut-tu savoir? Mon nom? Il ne te dira rien. Sache toute fois que je suis ton cousin, cela devra te suffire.  
- Que me veut-tu.  
- Je ne te veux rien. Je veux seulement que l'honneur de notre famille soit sauvé.  
- Alors tu devrais commencé par sauvé ta peau et ne pas mettre ton nez ou il ne faut pas.  
- Entendu  
Je reçut un coup de sabre en plein dans le ventre. Un autre coup, celui-ci visant mon poignet, me fis perdre l'emprise que j'avais sur sa gorge.  
Il porta un autre coup à l'aide de son sabre, celui-la à la nuque, que j'esquivai de justesse. Un filet de sang écarlate coula le long de ma joue tandis que je tentai de riposté, en vain.  
Un tourbillon de vent s'enfuyait du lieu, me laissant là, pantois.  
Puis, je réalisai que Rin étais toujours inconsciente et me dirigeai vers elle dans l'intention de la soigné.  
Je la portai jusqu'a la rivière la plus près.  
Je l'arrosai d'eau pour la débarrassé du sang et de la suie parsemant ses habits. Puis, je me dirigeai vers cet endroit, pas trop loin du ruisseau. La déposai sur moi, et la regardé.

« fin du flash back »

Ce qui me fis sortir de mes pensées? Elle, elle qui venait finalement de se réveillé.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux tandis que le brouillard et les ombres encombrant ma pensée se faisait plus distant.  
La première chose que je vis fut son doux visage penché vers moi. Je réalisai ensuite que j'avais la tête sur ses jambes. Puis, je me souviens de la veille. Il m'avait attaqué. Comment avait-il pu?  
Je levai la tête tandis qu'une compresse d'eau froide glissait de mon front pour rejoindre le sol.  
J'essayai de me redressé pour mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et moi mais mon étourdissement me forçat à ralentir mon allure.  
- Calme-toi Rin.  
- Non! C'est toi.. Pourquoi?! Pourquoi as-tu tenté de me tué?  
- Rin, ce n'étais pas moi. Comprend-tu?  
- Mais.. Non! C'étais vous! J'en suis certaine!  
J'avais réussit à me relevé, les jambes lourdes, et amorçai un pas en direction de mon ancien village.  
- Rin. Regarde-moi.  
- Ne m'ordonne plus jamais de faire quoi que ce soit!  
Je l'entendis se levé et s'avancé vers moi d'un pas lent.  
- Rin, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai attaqué. S'il te plait, écoute.  
Sa main se referma sur mon bras et je fus obligé de me tourné face à lui.  
- Je ne suis pas aveugle.  
- Ce qui ne t'as pas plus fait remarqué qu'il t'avait attaqué avec un bras que je n'ai plus depuis longtemps.  
Je levai la tête pour l'examiner. Son habit, habituellement immaculé n'étais plus que haillons tâchés de sang. Même son armure était ruinée. C'étais sur et certain, il avait combattu. Mais pour ou contre moi?  
- Si ce n'étais pas vous, qui étais-ce?  
- Un cousin. Même moi je ne connaissais son existence avant qu'il tente de te tué.  
- Pardonnez-moi de l'avoir pris pour vous mais…  
- Ce n'est rien. Je crois pouvoir comprendre.  
Je me suis effondrée sur le sol. Épuisée, je n'étais plus capable de tenir sur mes deux jambes.  
- Allez, viens. Tu as besoin de repos.  
Il s'assit contre un arbre et me fis signe d'approché de lui.  
Je m'installai donc contre le tronc d'un arbre suffisamment près de lui, sans pour autant l'être trop. Puis, fermai les yeux..  
Me concentrant sur ma propre respiration, je tentai d'y voir plus clair dans mes pensées mais ce répit ne fut que d'une courte durée.  
- Rin  
Je sursautai au son de sa voie.  
- Oui?  
- Quelle est cette question que tu te force à ne pas formulé?  
- Vous ne tenez pas à la connaître.  
- Dit toujours. Je pourrai juger par moi-même.  
- Je me demandais… pourquoi gardez-vous votre armure? Dans l'état dans laque elle est, elle n'a plus guère d'utilité. Non? De plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle vous empêche de guérir d'une blessure cachée à mon regard.  
- Je ne peux la défaire.  
Je ne dis plus rien, silencieuse je réfléchissais sur la nuit que j'imaginais n'être qu'hier tandis que ces paroles franchirent mes lèvres sans que je ne l'aie souhaité.  
- Je pourrais vous aider à la retiré… si vous voulez bien entendu.  
Son regard se posa sur moi, vulgaire humaine, et je regrettai déjà les mots que j'avais prononcé.  
- Je crains que ce ne soit guère une bonne idée. Sans mon armure je crains d'être à moitié nu. Seul mon armure retient les pièces du tissu ensemble.  
- Si tel est votre choix je le respecterai...  
Un autre pénible silence s'imposa.  
Le sang me monta au visage tandis que j'imaginai mon maître sans son armure et sans ces haillons qui recouvraient maintenant partiellement sa peau.  
- Approche.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Tu as raison, cette armure est plus qu'encombrante.  
- Mais.. Vous avez dit que..  
Je délaissai ma place pour m'agenouiller à ses côtés.  
La tête basse, pour ne pas voir ce que je faisais, je dénouai sa cuirasse et l'en débarrassai. Puis, la laissant à ses côtés, je me relevai dans l'intention d'allé reprendre ma place.  
- Que crois-tu faire?  
- Je vais me reposer, comme vous me l'avez recommandé.  
- Pourquoi ne reste-tu pas ici? As-tu à ce point peur de moi?  
- Non. C'est que, vu votre état et le mien je ferais mieux d'être plus loin.  
- Reste, de plus tu seras mieux protégé que si je ne te vois pas. Non?  
- Oui…  
Je retournai près de lui, m'assise, et fermai les yeux. Je ne voulais pas, je ne DEVAIS pas le regarder. Mais.. C'étais si difficile que j'eus du mal à y résisté bien longtemps. Et c'est, en pensant ainsi, que me yeux se sont rouvert pour se poser sur le corps de mon maître.  
Il était si beau, même blessé. Il semblait presque…gentil.  
Perdu dans sa contemplation, je ne le vis pas poser ses yeux sur moi, un air interrogateur sur son visage.  
- Qu'y as t-il?  
- Quoi? Oh.. Rien.  
- …  
- C'est juste que vous êtes si… beau.  
Cette fois, je rougis furieusement. Je baissai la tête tandis que son regard se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Je me sentais petite, toute petite, insignifiante même. J'avais osé dire une telle chose à mon maître.  
MON maître, pas celui d'un autre. Le mien.  
Et maintenant je rougissais, m'exaspérant moi-même de mon comportement si enfantin.  
Pourtant il n'y avait aucune honte à lui dire ce que je pensais, D'autant plus que plusieurs centaines d'autres auraient sûrement été prêtes à m'appuyé. C'étais un simple fait, il était beau. Extrêmement beau. Sûrement que plus d'un homme en serait jaloux s'ils n'étaient pas aussi préoccupé par le fait que ce soit un démon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'ais-je pas, contrairement à ces autres humains, la peur de ces être étonnamment puissant?  
Ais-je à se point confiance en mon maître? N'aurais-je pas peur de savoir ma vie entre ses mains? Non, je ne crois pas. Mais.. Pourquoi?  
Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Le froid mêlé à la chaleur du corps si près de moi me rendait folle et ma propre fièvre ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.  
- Rin.  
- Oui?  
- Viens ici.  
- Où?  
- Près de moi.  
- Mais je suis déjà près de vous.  
- Alors viens plus près.Tu as froid.  
- Mon seigneur se trompe, ce n'est pas le froid qui me fait frissonner. Votre proximité en est en grande partie la cause bien que je suppose que je fais aussi de la fièvre.  
- …  
Un long silence s'en suivit. J'avais encore le rouge aux joues quand il c'est rapproché de moi, m'as pris de son seul bras et m'a installé en travers de ses jambes.  
J'en fus surprise.  
J'étais désormais collé contre le torse nu et blessé de cet homme que j'avais toujours aimé. Comme j'étais bien ! Et tandis que le sommeil et ma température entachait ma pensée, je l'entendis me glissé à l'oreille, avec une voie douce que je ne lui connaissais pas :  
- J'espère que tu es confortable. Tu sais, je me suis fait du souci pour toi.  
Et le sommeil m'emporta, tendis que je me blottissais encore un peut plus près de sa présence si réconfortante.

* * *

Note : Sa vous as plu? Moi je suis fière de moi! J'ai tenu ma promesse et disons que c'est pas si mal sorti... Même si c'est que du dialogue.

Vu que je vous ai pas vraiment laissé beaucoup de temp pour me reviewer je n'ai à répondre qu'a nahi.. même si je lui ai déja répondue personnellement.

Il y as deux choses qui peuvent vous avoir poussé à lire cette histoire jusqu'a la fin, l'avoir aimé ou vouloir savoir si, plus loin, s'étais plus intéressant.J'espère que vous aurez aimé.

Alors merci de m'avoir lu et à la prochaine. ah! et j'allais oublié se frappe le fron un piti review svp.


	7. Dans MES bras

Note: eh bah, non c'est pas finit, l'aventure fait que comencé. demandé moi pas ou¸sa finit sinon je vous répondrai .. e.. je vous répondrai quoi? en fait, rien. parce que je le c pas moi même.  
Si vous avez des idées gênez vous pas j'en ai besoin.  
Ah et y faut pas oublié, les personnages d'inu-yasha(sesshoumaru et rin)qui se trouvent dans ma fic ne m'apartiennent pas. Seul le "cousin" de sesshoumaru sort de mon imaginaire.

* * *

_**La seule véritée**_

_Dans MES bras_

Elle s'était endormie paisiblement dans mes bras. Le chaud soleil du jour était désormais à l'horizon ne laissant qu'un filet de rouge dans le ciel. Le jour touchait à sa fin.C'est un spectacle magnifique pour tout ceux qui savent l'admiré mais, moi, je n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle étais toujours bouillante de fièvre et je redoutais à chaque instant qu'elle sombre de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Pourtant, elle semblait bien, comme si rien n'étais arrivé. Elle semblait jeune et joyeuse comme au premiers temps de sa vie, comme la petite fille qu'elle étais.  
Elle avait tant changé depuis le premier jour ou je l'avais vu. Ce jour ou, attaqué par mon idiot de demi-frère, j'avais perdu un bras et avait du battre en retraite. Je me souviens de tout les jours ou elle étais à mes côté, les bons aussi bien que les mauvais. Comme le jour ou je lui avait redonné la vie. Que des souvenir. Comme les jours ou elle me cueillait des fleurs.  
J'aimais ma petite Rin comme si elle étais ma fille. Mais avec le temps, ces émotions avaient pris de l'ampleur pour je ne sais quel raison.  
Son cœur et son corps me faisaient envie. Elle étais devenu belle telle une fleur au milieu du désert aride. Mais, elle ne le savait pas car, je ne le savait pas moi même. Je ne le savait pas ou plutôt je refusait de me l'avoué. Pour qu'elle raison stupide me direz vous? Pas seulement parce qu'elle étais humaine, mais le fait que je la considérait comme ma fille m'empêchait de voir la vérité.  
J'aimais une humaine, et, plus le temps passait, moins la honte faisait surface en moi quand la pensée que, peut-être, j'étais bien tombé amoureux d'elle, venait à m'effleuré l'esprit.  
Oui, je n'avait presque plus honte de ce fait et je commençait à l'accepté même si, il y as a peine quelque année, j'aurais tué le premier qui aurait dit cela. Le fait, à l'époque, était plus qu'improbable. J'en voulais encore au humain de m'avoir pris mon père et je leur en veut toujours. J'en voulais aussi à mon père d'avoir uni sa vie à celle d'une humaine pour finalement engendré celui qui porte le nom d'Inu-Yasha. Mais maintenant, je m'en voulait à moi d'avoir suivit les traces de mon père sans regardé ou mes pas me menaient. Je ne voyait que le triomphe, que la gloire et le pouvoir. Maintenant je la voie, elle, frêle endormie dans mes bras, paisible. Maintenant je vois que j'ai suivi sans le vouloir ce chemin que mon père avait tracé pour moi et que je n'ai jamais souhaité emprunté.  
Puis, je réalisai autre chose. Je ne la laisserai pas partir avant son heure même si cela me menais inévitablement à ma perte.  
J'en fut choqué. J'étais choqué de réalisé à quelle point ce petit être m'étais cher. Le méritais-elle vraiment? Peut-être pas mais elle avait ma confiance, une confiance que je n'aurait offert qu'a mon père. Quel en étais la cause. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je l'aime sans me l'avoué. Mais pourtant, c'étais vrai, je la voulais, et, la serrant un peut plus contre moi, je surpris son regard.  
Une douce teinte de rouge se devinait maintenant sur ses joues.  
………………………………………..

J'étais éveillé depuis peu kan je le senti resserrer son étreinte sur mon corps. Je levai un regard rempli de questionnement vers lui mais dès que je croisai son regard, mi nostalgique, mi-surpris, je rabaissai les yeux.  
J'étais dans le plus grand embarras. Peut-être avait-il senti un danger quelconque vernir vers nous mais, sinon, pourquoi ce regard étrange qu'il avait posé sur moi? Il avait l'air.. troublé. Mais par quoi?  
Moi j'avais raison d'être troublé. J'étais collé contre son torse nu, contre celui que j'aimais depuis bien longtemps mais lui, il n'avait aucune raison d'être dans cet état. Non?  
Alors pourquoi m'avait-il rapproché de lui, s'il n'y avait aucun danger dans les environs? Je ne voyait aucune raison probable à son geste. Peut-être croyait-il que j'avais froid mais je ne me risquerait pas à le lui demandé. Après tout, si l'envie lui prenait de mettre fin à mes jours, ici et maintenant, rien ne l'empêcherait de le faire. J'étais bien placé pour le savoir.  
Mais n'avait-il pas remarqué que j'étais éveillé? Il aurait pourtant du.

………….

Son odeur m'ensorcelle  
C'est elle que je veut. Pas une autre, elle.  
……………..

- Sesshoumaru-sama?  
- Oui?  
Son regard me traversait de part en part et je réprimai difficilement un frisson.  
- Pourrais-je… J'aurais besoin de me lavé.  
Son bras délaissa ma taille.  
- Une rivière coule tout près.  
- Merci.  
- Je serai là, je ne voudrai pas que l'on t'attaque. Tu commence seulement à guérir.  
- Mais… d'accord.  
Je n'avait pas le choix.  
Je me levai et me dirigeai, résignée, vers l'endroit ou la rivière devait se trouvé tandis que mon maître me suivait, loin de quelque pas.  
J'arrivai à la rivière peu avant lui et l'interpellai.  
- Pourriez vous vous retourné?  
Je le vis s'arrêter à quelques pas de la rive et s'accoté à un arbre, dos à moi. C'est alors que je fis glisser ma tunique pour entrer, nue, dans l'eau froide de la rivière.  
Je n'avait pas le choix.  
Alors je me lavai, oubliant la froideur de l'eau, oubliant les ennuis et la nuit terrible que j'avait passé il y as quelque jour.  
La nuit étais de retour, la rivière plus fraîche qu'elle aurait du, mais rien ne m'aurait empêché de me lavé, me lavé de cette suie, de ce sang et de tout mes malheurs.  
La lune n'étais plus pleine.  
Je décidai, après m'avoir débarrasser de tout cette saleté, de faire quelque longueurs. Mais…

………………….

Je sentais l'odeur de sa peau, j'entendais l'eau joué, glissé sur son corps dénudé et intouché. Et je me forçais à ne pas regardé. Même si l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras se faisait de plus en plus urgent. Même si, je jalousait l'eau qui avait droit à sa proximité, avait droit de la touché, de la regardé.  
Je l'écoutais joué dans l'eau, nager d'un point vers un autre, s'arrêter pour s'accrocher à un quelconque rocher mais, bientôt, je ne l'entendis presque plus. Elle s'était éloigné beaucoup trop. S'il lui étais arrivé quelque chose… Qu'elle sotte.  
Je suivit la rivière jusqu'a ce que je la trouve, étendue sur un rocher aplatie, se faisant sécher.  
Je devais être rouge de colère lorsque je l'appelai.  
- Rin, viens ici. Tout de suite.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais, viens ici. Tu aurait pu te faire attaqué et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour toi.

…………

- Rin, viens ici. Tout de suite.  
- Mais…  
- Pas de mais, viens ici. Tu aurait pu te faire attaqué et je n'aurais rien pu faire pour toi.  
J'avais peur, je ne voulait pas aller le rejoindre. Il étais dans une colère noire et j'avais peur de ce qu'il aurait pu me faire. Le fait d'être nue étais, à l'instant présent, le cadet de mes soucis.  
Mais je dut quand même me glisser dans l'eau froide, pour rejoindre mon maître sur la grève.  
Je m'approchai de lui, tête baissé, effrayé et soumise.  
………….  
Je la vis s'approcher à regret de moi. Elle avait peur? Tant mieux, elle ne referais plus.  
Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur je la giflai.  
- Ne recommence plus jamais. Compris?  
Elle recula, jusqu'a temps que son dos heurte le tronc d'un arbre.  
Je m'avançai.  
- As tu compris?  
Aucune réponse.  
Ma main alla frappé l'arbre derrière elle à la hauteur de sa tête.  
- RÉPOND!  
- O..oui…  
- Bien.  
Je laissai ma main ou je l'avait posé. Cette humaine avait réussit à me faire perdre mon sang froid.  
Maintenant que je reprenais mon calme je réalisai qu'elle étais nue devant moi, encore trempée d'eau. Elle étais désirable. Son odeur me monta à la tête, et, sans m'en rendre compte, je me rapprochai d'elle. Un peu, encore un peu, jusqu'a temps que je sois assez près d'elle pour pouvoir d'instiguer la couleur de ses yeux dans la nuit.  
Je la désirais. Je l'aurais  
La folie m'as pris, tendis que j'effleurai les larmes désormais présentes sur sa joue.  
Je m'approchai encore plus d'elle, tentant de saisir toute les subtilité de son odeur.  
- Que .. que faites-vous?  
- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai plus mal.  
J'étais désormais si près d'elle que je pouvais discerné chaque cheveux, chaque détail de son corps.  
Ma main sur sa joue j'approchai mon visage du sien, et dans un élan de passion je l'embrassai.  
………………………..

Je le vis avec effrois s'approcher de moi tandis que je réalisai ma nudité.  
- Que .. que faites-vous?  
- N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai plus mal.  
Il s'approchât encore plus près et scella ses lèvre sur les miennes. Pourquoi faisait-il cela. Pour me faire souffrir encore plus?

……………………..

Ma main glissa jusqu'a sa taille, tandis que je renforcis ce baissé tant désiré. Je l'avait enfin, juste pour moi. Je pressai son corps contre le mien presque gentiment, tentant désespérément de caché la force de mes sentiments pour elle. Puis, une chose que je n'aurai jamais osé imaginé se passa. Elle m'embrassa en retour, cherchant à se rapprocher de moi, elle glissa ses bras à ma taille. J'étais au anges.

…………………………..

Non, il ne ferait sa pour me faire souffrir, je le sens, il ne le pourrait pas, alors, c'est qu'il m'aime? Si c'est vrai… Je senti le contact de son corps aussi chaud des charbons ardents contre le miens. Il.. il me désirait? À ce point?  
Si oui, alors je pourrais m'abandonné à lui sans remord.  
Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit, peut convaincu des faits, que je passai mes bras à sa taille et me pressai contre son corps brûlant de désir.  
Oui, je l'aimais et peut-être même qu'il m'aimait lui aussi.

* * *

Note: à ben je pense que c'est le temp des réponses o review non?

**chikyuuki** : Comme je t'ai dit, oui je te permet de mettre ma fic sur ton site et j'en suis flattée.

**nahi : **e.. j'ai dit que c'étais finit moi? NAH!!!!!! pas kestion de finir sa la. eh nahi mici vraiment pour ton review qui m'as assez inspiré pour écrire ce 7em chapitre en si peut de temp. ah et mici ausi a ta cd que j'apprécie bcp'

**sarifa : **Hey sarifa merci de m'avoir laissé un piti review, sa fait plaisir de savoir que tu continue à me lire.

**candy : **Bonjour toi! alors c'est sa la suite. Et ya d'autre chapitre à venir.

ah et.. susane c bien sa? si tu t'ai rendu la, au 7em chapitre, c'est que ma fic est pas aussi "poche" que tu le prétend. Ah et cherche pas ton review y'existe pu.

Ah et je me répète, si vous voulez, donnez moi vos idée, comment vous avez l'impression que sa vas se passé après sa ou ske vous voulez. Ici c'est vous les maitres. come on dit vos désirs sont des ordres. Mais comptez pas sur moi pour vous écrire un lemon. à moin que vous le vouliez tous bcp bcp bcp. Y fo une majoritée.. bah.. disons que c'est moi qui décide de toute facon mais que vous avez rien à perdre à esayé dme faire changé d'idée.  
Ah et merci de me lire(je me répète la non?) tk c'est sa. on se revoit. bah disons, vous me relirez dans environ une semaine.


	8. La hantise du passé

Note: Bonjour à tous! Voila un nouveau chapitre. Un peut moi de romance et un peut plus d'action seront présent. À vous de voir si cette histoire mérite d'être continué. ah et. svp, pour tout ceux qui me lisent et me review, ne PAS me tuer... part en courrant vo mieu prévenir que guérir comme on dit.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_La seule véritée_**

_La hantise du passé_

Elle étais la, enfin. Je sentais son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur et son odeur. Cette humaine me rendais fou. La réalité se faisait distante. Il n'y avait plus que moi et elle, plus que nous 2 nous embrassant en plein milieu de nulle part. Une forte chaleur entourait nos deux corps tandis que nos lèvre se laissaient pour se retrouvé quelques secondes plus tard, le temps de reprendre notre souffle.  
Mais quelque chose vint troublé tout cela. Son odeur, pas celle de Rin, la sienne, me parvint. Il était la. Peut-être même depuis un bon moment.

………………………..

Je le senti se raidir tandis que nos lèvres se séparèrent pour de bon. Que lui arrivait-il?  
Il se pencha vers moi pour murmurer à mon oreille ces mots qui me glacèrent d'effroi.  
- Il est la.  
- Qui?  
- Celui qui t'as attaqué. Maintenant reste silencieuse, ne te fait pas trop remarqué.  
Il se redressa, se recula puis se détourna pour finalement stoppé son regard sur quelque chose que lui seul aurait pu voir.  
- Sort de la.

………………………

Un éclat de voie m'avait attiré jusqu'à cet endroit. Je les avaient regardé. Elle se lavant, lui la surveillant. J'avait ensuite été témoin de leur disputes puis du changement soudain de comportement de Sesshoumaru.  
Il me dégoûtait. Il déshonorait notre race, notre fier peuple, en s'abaissant ainsi pour une simple humaine. Si au moins il n'avait s'agit que d'un besoin corporel j'aurait pu comprendre, peu-être même faire preuve de clémence à son égard mais cet être était différent des autres. Il ne s'aurait jamais abaissé à se satisfaire d'une simple humaine uniquement parce qu'il était un homme en besoin. Non, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il était trop fier pour le faire. Mais, pourtant, c'est lui qui s'approchât de l'humain et non le contraire, lui, pas elle.  
Je le vit ensuite lui parlé, lui glissé quelque chose à l'oreille, discrètement, puis relâcher son étreinte avant de me faire face et de me dire :  
- Sort de la  
Alors je m'avançai hors des ténèbres qui me protégeaient jusqu'alors.

…………………….

Je le vit sortir de l'ombre des arbres. On aurait dit que des lambeaux de ténèbres s'étaient accroché à ses habits et tardaient à disparaître. C'était la une visions de pure beauté mêlé à celle d'une extrême malveillance. La clarté de la lune éclairait sa peau bleuâtre, laissant ses vêtements presque aussi sombre que la forêt, aussi sombre que le message d'une mort prochaine qu'il nous apportait.  
La chaleur qui, un instant auparavant nous entourait s'était estompé et le froid mordant semblait soudain s'acharner sur moi.  
Si au moins j'avait porté quelque chose.  
Quoi? J'était toujours nue?  
Oh non!  
Et pourtant je ne pouvait me retourné pour me caché car il aurait pu m'attaqué trop facilement.

……………………….

Comme on se retrouve  
- Toi! Que fait-tu ici.  
- Je suis venu terminé la tâche que j'ai commencé.  
- Que veut tu dire.  
- Tu le sait très bien  
Sa voie, à l'image de la nuit, semblait posée, froide et tout aussi sombre, tandis que dans ses mots, un léger agacement était perceptible. La mienne semblait faussement convaincue, triste, terne, sans vie.  
Je savait que quelqu'un ne serait plus la pour voir le soleil se lever. Et ce quelqu'un risquait d'être moi. Il était plus jeune, plus vigoureux, et lui, il n'avait rien a protéger.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, un souvenir refit surface en moi. C'était avant la mort de mon père, du temps ou je ne connaissait rien à la vie.(allusion o film)  
e, faisant face au château de la princesse qu'il avait aimé. Et ses paroles, les paroles qu'il avait prononcé ce jour la, celle qui, en se funeste jour fut les dernières que nous avons échangé, prirent un tout nouveau sens pour moi.  
- Y as t-il quelque chose que tu tient à protégé?  
- Quelque chose à protéger? Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
Ces mots cruels me rappelèrent la mort de celui-ci. Ces mots que j'avaient prononcé avaient encore moins de sens que ceux de mon père. Il avait raison.  
Je comprenait enfin pourquoi il s'était sacrifié.  
- Non.  
- Tu ne peut rien contre moi.  
- Tu te trompe. Ce jour la j'étais aveuglé par la rage, aujourd'hui je vois clair. Si quelqu'un doit mourir ce seras toi.  
- Sache que je n'avait nullement l'intention de te tuer aujourd'hui mais puisque tu insiste tant. Ton nom, Sesshoumaru, seras une honte a jamais.  
- Et le tiens, quel qu'il soit, ne seras plus jamais porté.  
- Nihten, je m'appelle Nihten abrutit.  
- Eh bien, Nihten, meurt !  
Je l'attaquai sans lui laissé le temps de riposté. Un coup, un autre et un autre. Je frappai, évitai, feintai. Cependant je ne cessait de penser à Rin, et tentais de repousser mon assaillant toujours plus loin, si bien que nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois, tandis que nos corps et nos lames s'entrechoquaient dans un son tantôt assourdissant de métal contre métal tantôt presque imperceptible de tissu déchiré. Pourtant, rares sont les gouttes de sang qui ont coulé, taché le sol ou même nos habits. Plus d'un arbre trouva sa fin dans notre féroce combat, plus d'un oiseau perdit des plumes, plus d'un ruisseau sa limpidité.  
Nous nous battions, restant constamment en mouvement et nous éloignions de Rin. J'avait désormais la certitude qu'elle était hors d'atteinte.  
Je reçut un coup de son sabre dans l'abdomen, pourtant je ne bronchai pas, mon but me gardait en vie. Son regard s'illumina durant une fraction de seconde d'une lueur de surprise.  
Je ripostai violemment en lui assenant un coup qui aurait été fatal contre n'importe qui. Je plantai mes griffes dans son cou, relâchant le poison dans son sang. Pourtant, il continua un instant comme si je l'avait à peine touché.  
Puis, il disparut, tourbillon de vent rouge de sang. La guerre n'était pas gagné pour autant.  
Peut-être était-il parti à se recherche pour que sa mort ne soit pas veine. J'espérait bien que non mais je ne pouvait nullement en être certain et, ne désirant pas la perdre, je m'élançai vers l'endroit où j'imaginais avoir laissé Rin.  
Elle étais-la, le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre, la tête entre les genoux. L'odeur de ses larmes, salée, emplissait la clairière. Mais… pourquoi?  
- Rin?  
Elle relevas à peine la tête, juste assez pour voir que c'était bien moi qui s'était adressé à elle.  
- Rin? Qu'as tu?  
Elle essuya ses larmes sur le dos de sa main. Elle sanglotait toujours mais semblait retenir des larmes.  
Je m'approchai d'elle d'un pas incertain, chancelant par la cause de la nouvelle blessure que mon ennemi venait à peine de m'infliger. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle tentant de découvrir la cause de son chagrin. Bien que je ne comprenais rien au fait que les humains pleurent, je n'aimait pas la voir triste. Peut-être était-elle blessée. Peut-être que j'étais arrivé trop tard...  
- Rin, regarde moi. Dit-moi. Il est venu? Il t'as blessé?  
- N..n.non.  
- Alors, qu'a tu?  
- J'avait peur.  
- Peur? Mais pourquoi?  
- J'avait peur pour vous. Peur de…  
- Pour moi?  
- ...De ne plus vous revoir.  
- Je croyait que tu savait que rien ne pouvait me faire mourir.  
- Non.. ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin.. si, mais pas uniquement. Il avait l'air si fort..  
- Et j'avait l'air faible peut-être?  
- Non! Non!  
- Il ne t'embêteras plus.  
- Il est mort?  
-Pas encore. Bientôt. Le poisson coule dans ses veines et auras tôt fait de l'abbatre.  
-Mais.. et vous?  
Je la vis porter son regard sur la plaie encore ensanglantée qui barrait mon torse. Je regardai à mon tour l'étendu des dégât. Ma chaire était entaillé d'un bon pouce et la blessure barrait mon corps du haut de l'épaule droite jusqu'à ma anche du côté gauche. Je risquait d'y rester si je ne guérissait pas assez vite.  
Je tombai sur le sol, à moitié assommé par ma perte trop grande de sang.

………………………………………..

Il venait à peine de poser les yeux sur sa blessure que je le vis devenir blanc comme neige. J'eus à peine le temps d'apercevoir son air horrifié avant qu'il ne s'effondre. J'avait peur qu'il ne soit plus.  
- Sesshoumaru!  
Je me précipitai vers lui, prenant tout de même le temps d'admiré sa grande beauté, pour vérifié s'il était toujours vivant.  
- Vous.. vous allez bien?  
- Du.. du poison. Je ne peut plus bouger.  
- Vous allez guérir? Je vous en pris, dites moi que vous allez guérir.  
- Je ne voudrait pas te mentir, je ne sait pas si je le peut encore. Pas maintenant.  
Je posai ma main sur sa joue d'un blanc maladif.  
Une larme vint glisser le long de ma joue, tombant sur ma main et se mêlant au sang qui s'y trouvait.  
- Mais… si vous mourrez.. Je n'ose pas l'y penser.  
J'enfoui ma tête au creux de son épaule et passai mes bras autour de son corps. D'autres larmes joignirent la première sur le corps de mon bien-aimé maître.  
Un moment passa avant que je retrouve l'usage de ma parole et je glissai, entre deux pleurs, ces mots qui veulent tout dire.  
- Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre, pas vous. J'en mourrais si vous deviez mourir. Je… je vous aime…  
Mes larmes fusèrent de plus belle après cet aveu maladroit. Mais, c'était bien vrai, je n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre.

…………………………………………..

Je ne supporterai pas de vous perdre, pas vous. J'en mourrais si vous deviez mourir.  
- Je vous aime…  
Elle.. m'aime? Après tout ce que..  
Ce que je vit me laissa interloqué. Une aura rose venait d'envelopper nos deux corps. Une étrange magie s'opérait en ce lieu pour je ne sait qu'elle raison. Je reprenais lentement possession de mon corps endolori et de tout mes sens. Pourtant, après l'étrange phénomène ne s'arrêta pas. C'était comme si mon corps était devenu trop petit. Et cette sensation ne faisait qu'empirer au fils des secondes qui s'écoulaient. J'étais maintenant au limites de l'endurances tendis que je serrai les dents pour ne pas crié mon mal.  
Je vis Rin se relever, les yeux encore trempé, et regardé l'étrange lueur qui nous entourait.  
Je la vis ensuite poser les yeux sur moi, puis, je vis son visage afficher un air d'effroi que je ne compris pas.

………………………………………………

Je ne comprend pas. Que ce que ..  
Je posai les yeux sur son visage mais j'eu la peur de me vie. Ses yeux alternait du doré au rouge annonçant sa transformation.  
Doré, rouge, doré, rouge. Et ça n'arrêtais pas.

………………………………………………

Arg!  
Je n'en pouvait plus, j'était à la limite du martyr et de l'inconscience quand je vis enfin l'aura se dissiper. Il était plus que temps.  
Je repris conscience de mon corps tendis que je me relevai péniblement sur mes bras.  
J'étais guéri, je n'avait plus mal et je n'étais plus paralysé.  
Il manquait pourtant quelque chose mais quoi? Que s'était-il passé?

………………………….

Vous.. vous..  
Je pointai du doit mon maître. Il…

…………………………..

Quoi?  
- Vos.. vos bras.  
- Quoi? Que ce qu'ils ont?  
Je m'examinai encore plus attentivement tendis qu'elle me pointait encore de son doit.  
- Vous.. vous avez deux bras.  
- Rin...  
Je réalisai alors qu'elle disait vrai, je n'avait pas remarquer que mon bras m'étais revenu, mais par quel miracle étais-ce arrivé?  
Alors je m'assied, faisant craquer mes jointures et déliant les muscles de ce bras que j'avait perdu depuis ce qui me semblait des lustres.  
J'avait enfin récupérer mes deux bras. Comme c'étais étrange.

* * *

Alors, voila les réponses au reviw, même si ya pas grand chose à répondre'. 

**Alyssa** : merci. je susi contente que tu ait prise la peine de lire cette fic. j'espère que tu continura à la lire si elle te plait bien.

**chikyuuki : **ah bah, je sais c'est vrai je t'avait dit que tu le lirait avant les autres mais je t'ai pas reparler depuis le temps(environ trois semain) dsl si c'était long, mais maintenant je l'ai mis sur le net. encore désoler, et j'espère que tu l'apprécieras.

**nahi :** merci bon ok je devint pas originale mais c'est pas ma faute. Je suis désoler pour les troubles d'ordi que t'as eu, ski fait que toi non plus t'as pas pu m'en dire des commentaires.. ski fait ke j'ai un peut peur que vous soyez décu :Smais bon, jme lance. c'est pire que faire du bunji sans élastique. Ah. et merci pour ton "messagepour susane" sa m'as fait plaisir de lirea quel point tu me suporte et pas ceux la qui critiquent cmme sa pour rien dire.Ah et dit bonjour a ta cd en passant.

**sarifa : **ehe bonjour. et oui, je l'ai fait "dérapper" metton. mais la prochaine fois c'est pas pour tu suite on verras bien. j'espère que tu vas me continuer à me lire apres ce chapitre désastreu.

pour tous ceux qui se sont rendu jusqu'au bas de la page (fait exceptionnel) gènez vous pas pour me donner des idée, ou me dire se que vous pensez qui pourrait arriver. Moi sa pourrait m'aider à écrire plus vite, me motiver un peut, hey y fo m'aider moi! j'ai pas une inspiration innépuisable! mais bon,j'peut pas vous en vouloir, j'adore écrire cette fic. et désoler pour le temp que sa m'as pris avant de la posté.


	9. Un répit, un repos

Allo vous! c'est moi, misticelfe, je vous ai pas trop manqué? tk, LISEZ VITE, ce sont les 2 derniers chapitres que je posterai sur cette fic. l'histoire est finie

je l'ai finit

mais j'ai pas finit on n'échappe pas à son destin, alorsvous irez la lir plus tard si ça vous dit.

_**La seule vérité**_

_Un répit, un repos_

Rin… mon dieu... Mais par quel miracle ? Je devrais être mort et à la place j'ai récupéré ce bras... Mais... Qu'es ce… Rin... Bon dieu Rin… que s'est-il passé?  
Mon esprit est étrangement déchiré entre l'envie soudaine de démontrer à cet enfant tout l'amour que j'ai pu ressentir à son égard, l'envie de pleurer, de rire, de tout détruire, comme si tous les sentiments s'étreignaient dans une danse folle dont la logique m'était insaisissable.  
Si j'ai survécu… ce. Monstre... Doit avoir survécu lui aussi... Non?  
J'étais perdu dans mes pensés. J'entrevoyais avec horreur le chemin qui nous serait destiné à moi et ma douce si cette..., créature avait guérit en même temps que moi, dans cet éclat rosé si semblable à celui produit par les mikos. …  
Rin... RIN.  
Mon dieu... Rin…  
Et puis, sans avertissement, comme si tout s'était arrêté d'un cou, le noir envahit mon esprit.  
Une miko... Mon dieu... Rin… ma Rin... Une... Miko….

.°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.°

Ses yeux... Ces yeux rouges... J'ai si peur... Sesshoumaru... Explique moi… explique moi je t'en pris.  
Je me sens…. Si... Fatiguée... Non... Je dois... Veiller... Sur... Mon... Sesshoumaru… ne pas... S'endormir... ne pas…

.°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.°

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent si brusquement que j'en eut mal et je me mis à cracher caillots de sangs et mon déjeuné.  
- QUOI ! JE SUIS EN VIE ? Bordel de merde… il aurait du mourir... J'AURAIS dut mourir. Je suis mort non? Je suis sur que j'ai été mort ! Pourquoi! Qui ?...  
C'est le chaos total dans mon esprit. Je tente de me souvenir de ce qui c'est passé. Je me souviens mais je ne trouve pas d'explication au fait que je ne sois pas mort. Le poison me ronge encore... Je DOIS rentrer. Sinon je ne réussirai jamais à l'abattre, je ne réussirai jamais à refermer le temps... Jamais.  
Je me levai à tâtons. Je me souviens qu'avant d'avoir succomber au poison des griffes de ce bâtard de sang royal j'avais eu le temps de trouver refuge dans une grotte au faîte d'un rocher. J'y suis encore.  
J'essuyai un peu de rouge de sur mes lèvres. Je crois bien que j'aie recraché tout le sang contaminé et mes plaies, toutes, se sont refermés.  
Je suis bien portant. C'est plus supportable que cette infâme drogue...  
Drogue? Ah oui... C'est vrai... Ne pas oublier...  
Ne pas oublier le passé.  
Je m'appuyai sur mon épée et regardai l'inscription gravée dans ce métal si flamboyant.  
Cette arme appartient à l'enfant du temps.  
Oui… l'enfant du temps. Il ne fait pas oublier l'enfant du temps.

.°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.°

- SESSHOUMARU-SAMA, SESSHOUMARU-SAMA ! Ow!Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama... Rin-chan? Sesshoumaru-sama... Vous dormez ? Rin, ne Rin, réveille toi. Ce Jaken vous à chercher partout!  
Ils... Dorment ? Mon maître dort ? En plein milieu de la forêt ? Sans garde? Sans protection?  
- Ow!  
- Ce Sesshoumaru ne dort pas, il se repose.  
- Sumimasen, ce Jaken ne savait pas. OW !  
- Rin dort.  
- Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen! OW OW OW OW OW.  
- Jaken, ne me fait pas répéter. Rin dort.  
- SUMIMASENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !  
- ...  
- Ce Jaken est idiot ce Jaken va arrêter de faire répéter ce Sesshoumaru-sama. Ce Jaken va…  
- Arrête de parler et rend toi utile, vas chercher Ha-Hun.  
- Tout de suite Sesshoumaru-Sama.

.°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.°

Bête inutile…  
Je saisis Rin dans mes bras.  
- Rin... Ma Rin... A ton réveil je te ferai ma reine, leur reine à tous et ils t'acclameront. Nous serons enfin ensemble. Rin, je t'aime.  
Un doux sourire étire ses lèvres si rouges, si tendres, si pures. On pourrait croire qu'elle m'a entendu au-delà des rêves. Ma Rin

.°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.°

- Rin... Ma Rin... A ton réveil je te ferai ma reine, leur reine à tous et ils t'acclameront. Nous serons enfin ensemble. Rin, je t'aime.  
Moi aussi je t'aime mon Sesshoumaru. Moi aussi je t'aime et je serai tienne par delà tous dangers, par delà toute mort. Je serai tienne et te protégerai jusqu'à la fin. Je protégerai notre bonheur car il ne tient qu'à un fil.

.°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.°

Je descendis la falaise.  
Au loin, pas si loin, un paysan, son chapeau de paille sur les yeux. En deux pas je suis devant lui et lui agrippe le cou d'une poigne ferme.  
Je lâchai entre deux grognements ; le puits, où est le puits ! .  
Le paysan pointa à ma droite.  
Je lui romps le cou.  
Le bruit des os qui se brisent me révulse mais il ne devait pas savoir.  
Des cheveux noirs qui cascadent le long de son dos. Une peau blanche comme la première neige.  
- NOOONNN….. Non... Pas toi... Pas ici... Non… Nara... Pas toi.  
Quelques larmes m'échappèrent… Pas elle… Pas moi  
Je partit en courant vers le puits. Peut-être aurai-je le droit à un instant de repos, de répit.

.°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.° .°.°.°

- Sesshoumaru-sama ! Sesshoumaru-sama ? Sesshoumaru ! Oops, ow.  
Traînant derrière moi Ha-Hun je tente de rejoindre mon maître lancé à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Moi, bien sur, je suis à pied.  
Il rejoint son château.  
Vite, le temps presse, la menace n'est pas loin.

alors.. hm. je vais répondre o reviews que j'ai eu pour le chapitre 8  
merci de tout vos commentaires heh!  
alors bon, je comence

**Alyssa**: toujours la première à proposer quelque chose, à écrire son coentaire, à lire. Tu ne m'as amais laisser tomber alors moi je vais pas te faire le cou, j'espÈre que tu aimera la fin, mÊme si elle est un peu brusque et finit en queu de poisson.

**Nahi** : hey, c'est Nahi. Jvais encor devoir te pousser pour que tu lise ce chapitre oui ou non o.o tk pupuce, tu me mank bcp j'espère ketu vas aimer toi aussi. ah et dit bjrs a ta cd de ma part

**LalonLamme** : alors à toi. merci beaucoup de ton review, sa me fait plaisir, et désolé de t'avaoir fait attendre si long.

**San25**: hey, bah alors, mon texte marche pu, de toute façon, et de 2, c'est la manière que j'écris, je pourrais bien escpacer mon text(merci kan même de l'info) mais les phrases s'enchaineraient moin bien. et, si on suit l'ordre logique des choses, on trouve très bien qui parle à qui. Nihten qui se croit trop, Sesshou ki protège Rin, et Rin ki freak. et non, j'ai même jamais lu tes histoires san25, p-e bien un jour. AH et san25, si tutiens vraiment à savoir qui est Nihten tu devrais lir son histoire qui est, On n'échappe pas à son destin, qui parle de lui. en fait Nihten n'est pas le couzin de sesshoumaru mais bien son fils au passé désastreu.

**Azuline** : ouais.. inutaisho, bonne idée mais nah... trop compliqué. j'ai déja Inu, Kag, Sess, Rin, Jaken, Izumi, Nihten, et Nara, j'ai oublier d'intégrer Makimaru mais cest pas bien bien grave o.oc'est bien assez, mais merci, sa fait du bien de savoir qu'on est aimé o.o

**yune-chan66** : et bon, Rin Et Sesshy pourquoi pas qui sait sa arriverra peut etre en fait, ya un film sur la vie de sesshy qui est sortie, je peut pas te dir le nom car je l'ai oublié mais il parrait qu'a la fin rin et sesshy sont ensemble et que sesshy fait de Rin sa compagne démoniaque alors j'invente, mais pas trop.

**akai** : parfois c'est le plus petit commentaire qui fait le plus gros bonheur, merci

comme vous pouvez voir je n'ai emprunter ocune de vos idées alors.. Hm ouais.


	10. La fin du début

_alors allo, c'est encor moi, voici le tout dernier chapitre je le dédie à Nahi(si elle prend le temp de le lire)_

_alors c'est sa, bonne lecture._

_**La seule vérité**_

La fin du début

Il planta ses crocs dans ma gorge. Sentiment d'extase grandissant.  
- Je t'aime Sesshoumaru. Je t'aimerai toujours. Je t'en fait la promesse.  
Extase pacifique, extase qui gronde, qui refoule comme la vague au pied de la falaise. Élans d'amour et de passion, chaudes étreintes et promesses de jours meilleurs.  
L'aurore se profile à l'horizon entrevu par la fenêtre. Une douce chaleur, une teinte rosée qui nous enrobe et nous caresse sans répit. Un sentiment de plénitude absolu, de calme inébranlable qui rien ni personne ne pourrait briser.  
- SESSHOUMARU-SAMA !  
D'accord.. Une seule personne.  
Je grognai entre mes crocs.  
- Jaken, combien de fois tais-je dit de COGNER avant d'entrer.  
Je lui jetai un vase à la tête et il se répandit en excuses lamentables.  
- Mais madame, votre visite est arrivée.  
- Rin…  
Je regardai Sesshoumaru.  
- Oups ?  
- Qui a-tu invité ?  
Je lui lichai le bout du nez.  
- Je croyais tes sens plus développés que les miens. Mais si tu es trop pressé pour le demander poliment…  
- C'est Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru-Sama. Inuyasha, Kagome et Izumi, leurs fille qui vient d'avoir 3 ans. Un Hanyo elle aussi.  
- Rin…  
Et Jaken se prit un autre vase à la tête.  
- Sort !  
- Reste !  
- Sort !  
- D'accord, je sort.  
Et je sortis des draps de soies, mon ventre bien rond de ce petit être, ce petit Sesshoumaru, cet être que j'aime déjà sans le connaître.  
- Mais..  
- Pas de mais, des invités doivent être traités avec respect, allé viens. On ne va pas les faire attendre toute la journée.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce sont mes terres après tout.  
- Un seigneur se doit d'agir en seigneur. Aller, debout!  
- Hai..

Ceci marque la fin de cette histoire, 10 chapitres, bien peu, mais bien assez. Il aurait été endormant pour ne point dire assommant d'écrire cette histoire plus longuement, le sujet étant déjà épuisé.  
Pourtant si l'intrigue vous tient toujours à cœur, s'il vous importe de connaître plus Nihten, Izumi, et cet intrigant personnage, Nara, vous vous empresserez d'aller lire la suite pas trop suite de cette histoire ; On n'échappe pas à son destin.  
Vous y découvrirez la vie de ces personnages qui sortent tout droit de lapointe sa tête comme une idiote. Les accrocs de la vie de Nihten, les intrigues de Nara et les passions d'Izumi.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous prendrez le temps de m'envoyer des reviews.  
Cette fic est belle et bien finie.  
A vous chers lecteurs, je vous AIMEEUH !  
Bisou  
Et.. Désolé si j'ai pris tant de temps à écrire la fin de cette fic c'est que j'étais absorbée par l'écriture de mon autre fic et que.. Bah.. Quoi.. L'inspiration venait pas.

mini-dico

Hai : oui

Sama : Maître/seigneur

Sumimasen : désolé

je crois que c'est tout bebyeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
